Made in America
"Made in America" is the 9th episode of Season 6 Part 2, the 21st episode of the season and the series finale of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 86th overall and final episode in the series. Written by David Chase and directed by David Chase it originally aired on June 10, 2007. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti ** * Dominic Chianese as Corrado "Junior" Soprano * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo * Ray Abruzzo as Little Carmine Lupertazzi * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Maureen Van Zandt as Gabriella Dante * = credit only ** = photo only Guest starring * Gregory Antonacci as Butch DeConcini * Max Casella as Benny Fazio * Carl Capotorto as "Little Paulie" Germani * Arthur J. Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * Matt Servitto as Agent Harris * Frank Albanese as Patrizio "Uncle Pat" Blundetto * John Cenatiempo as Anthony Maffei * John "Cha Cha" Ciarcia as Albie Cianflone * Michele DeCesare as Hunter Scangarelo * Michael Drayer as Jason Parisi * Frank John Hughes as Walden Belfiore * Michael Kelly as Agent Goddard * Geraldine LiBrandi as Patty Leotardo * David Margulies as Neil Mink * Angelo Massagli as Bobby Baccalieri, Jr. * Peter Mele as George Paglieri * Donna Pescow as Donna Parisi * Joseph Perrino as Jason Gervasi * Anthony Ribustello as Dante Greco * Daniel Sauli as Patrick Parisi * Jenna Stern as Dr. Doherty * Emily Wickersham as Rhiannon Flammer * Danielle Di Vecchio as Barbara Soprano Giglione * Ed Vassallo as Tom Giglione * Ricky Aiello as Raymond "Ray-Ray" D'Abaldo * Melanie Minichino as Tara Zincone * Amy Russ as Female FBI Agent * Paolo Colandrea as Man in Members Only Jacket * Rajesh Bose as Gas Station Manager * Avery Elaine and Emily Ruth Pulcher as Domenica Baccalieri (photo only) Plot summary Tony is in hiding with his crew. At nightfall, he meets FBI Agent Harris and gives him information about Ahmed and Muhammad. In exchange, he asks for Phil's location, but Harris says he knows nothing. Tony visits his family in the safe house where they are hiding and later joins them in attending Bobby's funeral. Tony visits Janice at her house; she tells him she will raise Bobby's children. Harris calls Tony with information that Phil has been using payphones from gas stations in Oyster Bay, Long Island, and Tony's crew begins surveilling gas stations in the area. Phil calls Butchie from a payphone, expresses anger about his failure to kill Tony, and rejects Butchie's suggestion to make peace. Tony meets with Butchie to negotiate without Phil's knowledge. Butchie refuses to disclose his boss' location, but agrees to a truce and tells Tony to "do what you gotta do". Tony and his family move back into their North Caldwell home. Benny and Walden track Phil to a gas station and shoot him dead; Agent Harris is pleased by this news, seemingly because there was an FBI pool on which crime family would kill the other. A.J. and his girlfriend Rhiannon escape from his SUV after he left its engine running in dry leaves and let it catch fire. He takes up jogging and tells his parents he intends to join the Army. They arrange for him to work for Little Carmine's film production company, instead. Meadow and Patrick announce they are engaged and that Meadow may land a job at a law firm. Meadow tells Tony she wants to defend those oppressed by the government, particularly immigrants; she considers her father a victim of FBI prejudice against Italian-Americans. Tony visits the comatose Silvio in the hospital. Carlo goes missing; Paulie fears he may have become an informant after his son Jason was arrested on a drugs charge. Tony's lawyer, Neil Mink, tells Tony that Carlo is likely testifying and that Tony will be indicted. With Carlo gone, Tony offers the leadership of the Aprile crew to Paulie. Paulie initially refuses, worrying that the crew is cursed, but accepts when Tony tells him he will offer the position to Patsy. Janice meets Junior in the care home to tell him of Bobby's death, but Junior is too confused to understand. Pat tells Tony he believes Janice is scheming to claim for herself the last money Junior's accountant is holding. Tony visits Junior and tells him to give the money to Bobby's children, but realizes Junior does not recognize him. Junior reacts with surprise when Tony reminds him of his involvement in the Mafia, and Tony leaves with tears in his eyes. The Sopranos arrange to meet at a diner. Tony arrives first, and watches customers come and go. Carmela arrives next, and Tony tells her Carlo will testify. A.J. then arrives and reminds his father of his advice to "remember the good times". Meadow arrives late and parks her car outside. As the bell rings, Tony looks up.Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season Six Category:Episodes